Rosario Vampire: Fairy Tail Chronicles
by BertiusMaximus
Summary: As a certain group of Mages discuss about a topic concerning about mages disappearing around Fiore, an unknown creature 'kills' Lucy and drags her body back into a portal. As Lucy felt all hope was lost, a group of armed men arrive to help, but the question is, who are these people?


**Hello guys BertiusMaximus here and this is a new fic that I've been thinking about for quite a while. The idea some what popped up when I read the new chapter of Rosario and I just thought maybe create one more and thats it, no more other new stories... Hopefully.**

**Just a quick thanks to Godpen for editing a few parts.**

**Anyways let's just get on with story.**

**Disclaimer: The Bertius of Maximus does not own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire or any of their contents.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Entrance**

It was a peaceful day in the town of Magnolia, but it was the opposite of peaceful in a certain building, the building that stood out from the rest of the town not due to its massive size, but due to the occupants inside it. The building otherwise known as Fairy Tail.

Currently inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, the mages are continuing on with their daily lives, returning or leaving for their jobs, or sitting down chatting among their fellow guild mates. A single female blonde mage sat by herself reading the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

"You seriously read that crap, Lucy?" A half naked black haired mage said as he sat down from across the blonde now identified as Lucy.

"A: It's not crap when it's interesting to read and B: This issue is even more interesting" Lucy said as she continued to read.

"What is it that makes it so interesting this? Other than the fact that they like to rip on us for each job we do, and they don't even do that properly" The black haired teen remarked, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Well Gray, if you stopped taking off your clothes every 5 minutes then you wouldn't have to worry about it, especially now!" Without looking up, Lucy pointed to the clothing, or lack of clothing not on Gray's person.

"Oh come on, not again!" Gray yelled as he stood to search for his clothes. "Anyone seen my pants? Oh there they are"

"I am also interested in hearing about this certain article" A red haired girl about Lucy's age in armor sat down next to Lucy scanning the article over her shoulder.

"It's really weird, this past month there have been reports of mages disappearances around Fiore" Lucy explained, as to which the red haired mage leaned in closer to read the article more clearly "What's even weirder is that only 10 out of 11 mages returned after a month."

"That's rather strange, were they correct in the assumption that these mages have disappeared?" The red haired mage said grabbing the magazine to read the magazine more carefully, as she had been unable to see anything before "It seems as though those mages must have taken jobs that lasted for a month"

Lucy only shook her head and pointed to a paragraph in the article "No, if you read here it says they explained that the mages were never seen leaving on a job, they just disappeared overnight"

As the red haired mage read further, her eyes grew slightly wider as she processed the details. "Hey Erza?" Erza shifted her gaze to Lucy "Do you think that any of this might be connected?"

"How so?"

"Well think about it, something must have happened to cause all of these mages to disappear, right? I mean, what if there's some kidnapper looking for a certain mage?"

"Wouldn't make sense" The two female mages turned to see Gray return fully clothed, pants and all "Most kidnappers would dispose of the mages, returning them back to their homes would only mean that the person kidnapped would've talked to someone about the experience" Lucy turned back to the paper, mind churning.

"What if the kidnappers used some sort of magic to wipe out the memories of their victims?" Erza shook her head.

"Impossible. I've never even heard of a magic spell to erase memories."

"Well whoever this guy is, I want to fight 'em!" A certain pink haired teenager roared as he appeared out of nowhere along with a flying blue cat.

"Calm down Natsu, nobody even knows who this guy is" Gray told the Dragon slayer.

"Who said the kidnapper was a man anyways? What if it was a girl?" A blue haired mage said as she took her seat next to Lucy.

"Heck if I know, I just want fight someone strong!" Natsu shouted as his fist was encased in flames.

"Maybe Levy's right, even if we don't know who the kidnapper is, it might be a girl" Lucy said referring to the blue haired mage.

"It's just a hunch, some of the villains I've read in stories were female" Levy said as she recalled a certain story she last read.

"Well may never kno—" Lucy was about to finish her sentence until she felt a large amount of red emerging from the middle of her chest. She saw the horrified looks of her guild mates as well what seemed to be blood sprayed across the table. She lowered her head to see that a large blade impaled in her chest. She coughed blood as the blade impaling her from behind as lifted her body from the spot she sat.

Lucy's vision blurred from the loss of blood as well the pain from her wound that's deepening from the blade; she slowly reached out her hand to the closest guild mate. Levy responded and jumped to grab her friend's hand but another blade emerged from a wormhole-like light and slashed her arm and whipped her, causing her to nudge backwards.

"LLUUCCYY!" Natsu yelled reaching for his friend but as his hands were close to reaching contact the blade jerked back carrying the limp body that belonged to Lucy.

Erza appeared next to the portal and requipped a sword, as she has done so she brought down the sword with as much strength she could muster and cut the tentacle like blade causing the remaining peace to retreat back into the portal. A loud screech was heard signifying that there was a creature on the other side of the portal, yelling in pain.

As the events unfolded, the large double doors of the guild hall flew open letting a dozen of armed men rush in wearing a black military style outfit as well as gas masks to cover their faces.

"I want that portal closed and secure the body" One of them ordered as one individual rushed towards the portal and began a sealing process which consists of hand seals and chanting in a language foreign to the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Gray demanded as he slammed his fist into his palm and readying himself, although what he didn't expect was that Natsu charged in only to have been cut off by an invisible wall, that was until he realized something, _I can't move my_ body! Gray thought as he moved his eyes around to see that his fellow guild mates were also frozen in place,_they must have set up runes to make sure we don't move!_

As the mages of Fairy Tail were unable to move, the soldiers were moving freely along, the portal has been sealed, the remains of the creature were sealed in separate bags, and Lucy was placed into a body bag.

"What the hell are you doing with Lucy!?" Natsu yelled in his frozen state.

"Sorry, that's not our department" One of the soldiers responded as they carried the remains as well as Lucy away, although a few approached the unconscious body of Levy and followed the other soldiers.

"Get back here with our friends!" Natsu roared in anger.

"Dammit! Nothing we can do until this stupid spell wears off!" Gray murmured struggling to move his body.

"You're absolutely correct about that" A new voice spoke out, Erza watched from her spot as a figure made it's way into the guild hall.

"Who are you and why have those men taken away our members!?" Erza asked calmly although her tone still hinted anger.

"Those men are my soldiers, and they have taken away your friends because they have made contact with a being unknown to them" the figure said "I am only here to make sure the Fairy Tail guild don't misunderstand our motives. We are only here to help and in order to do so, we must make sure those that have sustained any injuries from these incidents are treated properly."

Erza calmed a bit but still showed anger in her eyes "Very well, but that doesn't my other question, who are you?"

The figure revealed himself to show a man with black hair as well as his eyes were of different color, his left eye was purple and his right eye was blue, the man spoke up "I am the first subdivision leader of Fairy Tale, Tsukune Aono."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun!**

**Well hope you all enjoyed cause I sure as hell enjoyed typing it out!**

**What will become of Lucy and Levy? Is Lucy dead? Is there a reason why Levy was taken as well? And Tsukune in Fairy Tale? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z! Don't worry, All will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

**Well this was a decent start I suppose, like I said it WAS an idea but I figured might as well turn it into a story. Not much to tell but I have already figured out a few pairings as well but I'm not revealing then now I will reveal them in the next chapter. But just a heads up Tsukune will not be paired with Lucy.**

**Anyways until next time! Buh bye!**

**-BertiusMaximus**


End file.
